Konspicular Jones
History/ Family The history of Konspicular and his people stretch back to the time before the Søjfolk were named so. When the offspring of the Sirens and Nøkken were originally exiled by Gahn there was a separation within that group. Those who retained a more human like appearance wished to remain on the mainland, hoping they could disguise themselves. While their brethren took to the sea these creatures formed their own towns and villages along the coast. Due to their position between the Voltum Kingdom and the sea these settlements remained small and relatively poor. When the Søjfolk returned to the mainland in order to pillage these small settlements were often spared because of their shared heritage. Since their brethren had taken on the name Søjfolk, the remnants called themselves Nøfolk to honor their heritage. It wasn’t until many generations later that these ties were severed. With each generation of Søjfolk came a new leader with new ideals. Some were not particularly fond of these settlements that chose to remain improvised instead of joining their brothers on the sea. Some Herskar long forgotten decided to extend the Søjfolk’s pillaging to the Nøfolk. It is one of these Nøfolk settlements that Konspicular’s own story begins. He was born to an impoverished family as most if not all Nøfolk are; Born into a life already accustomed to the Søjfolk raids and the hatred of his people; His mother a fishermen and his father a doctor. The term doctored applied loosely as his father was only skilled in minor healing magic, along with some herbology. The boy grew up learning skills from both parents though he favored his father’s teachings. It was his father’s influence that inspired the boy to become a doctor himself; A dream that extended far beyond what minuscule knowledge his father had on healing. This lead to unusual hobbies such as studying and performing surgical procedures on dying or deceased animals. In time his knowledge dwarfed his father’s. It was in his sixtieth year that his life took an unusual turn. The time has come again for the seasonal raid by the Søjfolk. His people were an easy target so they were often first, or last priority. This season it had been the latter; With the Søjfolk already worn from more arduous ventures they knew his village would provide little struggle. When they arrived the young Konspicular noticed how many of the crew had been injured or near death from their previous battles. He was not the only one to notice this fatigue that weighed over the crew. The villagers who had grown tired of the raids from those once considered brethren attempted to repel the invaders. As one would expect even fatigued the Søjfolk were able to defeat a small untrained village, but not without suffering some injuries on their side. In the conclusion of the bloodshed, the boy gave a choice to the victors; He and his father could provide medical attention to the crew on the grounds they allowed those who rebelled to live and be healed as well. Despite knowing he could have most likely coerced the pair into healing his crew with violence the captain agreed since the boy had the testicular fortitude to suggest such a thing. An addendum was later made to this agreement that the boy would join the Søjfolk for no less than eight years in exchange his village would be spared the yearly raids. The village offered little, so gaining an adequate healer in exchange was to the crew’s favor. That was that; The boy was now Søjfolk whether he wished to be or not. In those eight years of servitude he learned how to sail and live life the Søjfolk way. While he did not engage in all their customs he gradually became integrated into the culture, even eventually earning his sea name Jones. When his freedom was granted as per the agreement he sought to fulfill his longtime dream of becoming an official doctor. This eventually lead him to joining the Sana Morbus. Personality Konspicular despite being with the Søjfolk for so long is quite unlike them. While they are rowdy, he is calm and calculating. He abhors violence, but is not above using it when necessary. Despite this he seems to surround himself with those types, most likely because he is accustomed to that behavior. He is driven by a desire to heal as he believes it is his duty. This leads to an indiscriminate healing policy; As long as someone is not a danger to his life or those associated with him he is willing to treat them. While healing others is his priority he is not necessarily a kind nor nice person. His desire to heal is self driven more than any sense of compassion. Goals, Achievements, Extras Henchmen Spell Book: Stats: